Something
by stargazr41
Summary: The reunion that could have happened between John and Teyla. Written before Return 2 so spoilers for Return1


"Something"

Characters: J/T

Rating: T (for suggestive acts and a bit of language)

Spoilers: Return 1

Warnings: not mine, just borrowing; no beta

Summary: The reunion that could have been

Something woke her from a sound sleep. She couldn't place it, though. Maybe it was a feeling of unease, those that come when things are out of place. Then she heard it, the soft knock, almost hesitant, as if the person on the other side was secretly hoping she wasn't there or just wouldn't answer.

The door slid open with its usual quiet swish. He regarded her with tired eyes. Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was mussed. Shit, she had been sleeping.

"You were sleeping, I'm sorry." John Sheppard was uncharacteristically nervous in his observation.

"No, I woke before you knocked. John, is everything all right?" Teyla Emmagen watched him as he shifted his weight before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what, it can wait till morning." He turned to leave before the quiet voice stopped him.

"John, come in, please. It's all right." She stepped back into the room allowing him entrance. He hesitated before moving to pass her and heading for the dresser along the wall, touching the few things that sat there. While he did that, Teyla crossed the room and sat patiently on the foot of the bed, watching him.

It was too quiet here. Not in her room specifically, but in Atlantis in general. The halls were empty and the few people who occupied the city now hardly made a peep. Everyone was either too tired or too hurt. Him included. But something was keeping him from sleep. Sheppard had a strong feeling that he wasn't the only one, but he did seem to be the only one roaming the halls.

"Looks weird in here, not as homey." This wasn't her stuff. No, her things were at the new settlement. This had been her room before, and it would be again. Teyla was looking at him with her usual patience; he had come to her, so why? "Hell, if Elizabeth has her way, we'll have our stuff back here by the end of the week."

She looked down at his last words. Would he be here with them? Carson told her of the trouble John could be facing when, or if, he returned to Earth. There was a possibility that they may be separated again, this time permanently. Rodney said the DHD should be fixed within the next two days, and when that happened, the SGC would be contacted. So did that mean they were leaving again? Was this why he was here? To say goodbye. She looked at him again, this time he was standing by the window.

John loved Atlantis at night. There was something about it that settled him. Something so peaceful about the lights reflecting off the water. The SGC sure as hell didn't have this view, but there were plenty of nice off- white walls to admire.

"You know, I'd be in the halls at the SGC and half expect to see you come walkin' around the corner. Then I remembered where I was and where you were…" he trailed off before meeting her eyes, then turned to the window again. "When we came for you and Ronon, it was the first time in weeks I felt like me again. We were all together and it felt right. Does that sound crazy or what? Then McKay told me you were hurt and I thought, I thought…"

"I am alright, John. The injury is not that serious. Carson took very good care of me." He nodded at her then leaned against the sill, simply taking in the sight of her. Something about the way he looked at her spurred her to movement. She uncrossed her legs, pushed herself from the bed, and made her way to him. He remained with both arms and legs crossed, watching.

She came to a stop directly in front of him and willed his eyes to meet hers.

"I am fine. We are all fine. The Replicators have been defeated and the Lanteans promised us a place here. You will have your home back, John. But now, you are exhausted, and should rest." Again, he just nodded at her, but held her gaze. Just when she began to feel flushed from that gaze, his eyes moved to the small bandage on her head. The offending injury, which Carson recalled to him later, managed to blindside her. Still, she managed to take down the Replicator who hit her, and two of his friends, in a good old-fashioned Teyla ass-kicking.

Gentle fingers found their way to her face. They traced lightly over the bandage at her temple, then threaded through the light brown hair covering it. His palm came to rest on her cheek while his thumb slowly, torturously, rubbed against her skin. Physical contact between them was limited; it usually came in the field or while sparring. This, this was different. The touch caused a shiver to run through her as her entire body warmed to him.

Their eyes met for the umpteenth time that day. This was the first time, however, it caused a physical reaction in him. Something urged him on, something indescribable, a death wish maybe. John felt a sudden need to touch her, and her reaction to him was enough for him to continue. Bringing his left hand to her hip, he pulled Teyla to him, settling her in the space between his outstretched legs. When she still didn't protest, he shifted his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and pulled gently, slowly. Maybe she got hit harder than Carson let on, because she still wasn't resisting him. Was she aware that he wanted to kiss her? How could she not be?

"Teyla?" hesitantly, questioningly, still moving forward. There was no worded response. Instead, she brought her lips to his, revealing that she did indeed understand his intentions. As the kiss deepened, he pulled her closer, framing her face with his hands. She, in turn, wrapped one arm around his back while the other raked through his dark hair.

Moments later, the need for air separated them. They stood, eyes locked, still wrapped up in each other letting the moment sink in completely. More than two years of sexual tension, desire, and longing fueled their initial kiss. The realization that no amount of sparring would alleviate this new-found tension fueled the next.

Within moments she found herself stretched across the length of the too-small bed, John nearly on top of her. He was kissing, touching, and stroking her into madness. Somewhere in the moment between bliss and heaven, clothes and anxiousness disappeared. There was no fear of awkwardness or consequences as he teased her suddenly pliable body.

He was strength and finesse, and ancestors be praised, unbelievable talent. Skilled fingers turned her body to a quivering mass as he explored her inside and out. Talented lips and tongue brought forth moans of pleasure and promises of retribution.

Running her fingers down the curve of his back, she brought them under his black t-shirt and pulled it up and away from his heated skin. The disruption had little affect on him. Teyla longed to touch him anywhere, everywhere. Their current positions prevented that. Using strength often restrained, she reversed the situation. Momentary confusion and annoyance were quickly replaced by understanding and acceptance. The little smirk that graced his lips told the Athosian that he had no complaints.

She began to move everything, everywhere. Hands, legs, hips, all working simultaneously to kill him, slowly. She teased him into submission as he had done with her. John really wasn't surprised that she had the ability to reduce him to a stuttering moron in bed. She did it every time they sparred.

After several half-hearted attempts to stop her ministrations before she pushed him too far, John decided to make his move. With one arm wrapped around her back and one leg around hers, he rolled them again. Looking into her eyes and taking in the grin she flashed him, he knew without a doubt that it was she who actually orchestrated the move.

All barriers between them were lost now. They moved together in synch, denying each other nothing. There were no false promises or declarations as they found release. Just the heated satisfaction of finally being in each others arms.

John rolled to his back pulling Teyla close to his side. She rested her head on his chest and draped her arm languidly across his torso. Neither was used to displays of affection or touch-feely actions, but both needed and wanted that closeness now.

Something welled up deep within her and she could not prevent herself from the sudden bubble of laughter that escaped her plush lips.

"That's not the reaction I usually get." She buried her face in John's shoulder as the laughter shook her body.

"Ok, not helping, Telya." She looked up at him before bringing her lips to his in a sweet, apologetic kiss.

"Better, but you wanna tell me what's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Dr. McKay."

"Oh yeah? Ok, I don't know how this works with your people, but on Earth you usually don't talk about one guy, especially Rodney McKay, while in another man's bed. Just never ends well."

"Technically, John, this is my bed. I should be able to speak of as many men as I wish." The exasperated look he flashed her compelled her to continue. The people of Earth had definitely been a bad influence on Teyla's humor. "It was something Rodney said to me this evening in the infirmary." She turned her eyes to his chest where she began tracing patterns across dark hair and taut muscle.

"He was telling me of his return to Earth and how things there were different. How you were different, until you came back." John was listening, that she knew, but he had begun to play with her hair as well. It was, to say the least, distracting. "He also made a comment about Atlantis needing bigger beds to which I asked why and he responded you'll find out. I had to threaten him with injury before he would tell me why. He then informed me of the night you, he, Carson, and Dr. Zalenka indulged in one too many bottles of alcohol."

"McKay." John ground out the name like a curse as he scrubbed his hand across his face. "I'm gonna kill him." Teyla's hand on his calmed him slightly.

"Rodney told me of the regret you confessed to him and how you planned to rectify it if you returned here." The self-effacing smile that crossed his features allowed her the opportunity to play. "Is that why you came here tonight? You are that confidant in your abilities of seduction."

John laughed outright at the comment. Any other woman, maybe, but she was another story. Teyla had never fallen for any of his charms. That was part of her appeal. She had always been, thankfully, slightly out of reach.

"Everyone tends to be confidant when they're wasted." She was looking at him with those thoughtful eyes. "I wasn't sure you'd even want me to or let me for that matter. I wasn't going to."

"What made you change your mind?" John's hand traced the edge of her cheek.

"The moment I thought you wouldn't kick my ass." They both laughed at that. "I was willing to risk it. Besides, if I wasn't with you tonight I'd be hanging out with Rodney and Ronon. And you smell better."

He was down playing his emotions, but Teyla knew what he meant. She knew the risk of what they were doing. She brought her lips to his again for a soft, lingering kiss. With one last long look in his eyes, Teyla bent her head to his chest and snuggled against his warm body. John again wrapped an arm around her, pulling her as close as physics would allow.

They were both content to lie there for as long as possible. No promises or words not yet meant. No talk of future possibilities. There was only the perfection of the moment and that was enough. That was more than there had been before. At least it was something.


End file.
